


Сон в может быть летнюю ночь

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске хочет спать, но ему мешают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон в может быть летнюю ночь

Саске спал, и если бы не чуткость, выработанная годами как неотъемлемое качество шиноби, ни за что бы не проснулся от негромкого стука в дверь.  
Но так как спал он чутко, то, услышав стук, открыл глаза, подождал, пока тот повторится (на самом деле надеялся, что неведомый гость уберется сам), и, со вздохом накинув халат, поплелся открывать.  
На пороге стоял Тобирама.   
Саске несколько секунд смотрел на него и закрыл дверь. Стук повторился.  
— Слушай, если ты умер, это не значит, что нужно мешать живым спать, — сказал Саске, вновь открывая дверь. — Убирайся.  
— Нет времени объяснять, — Тобирама ловко просунул ногу в щель дверного проема. — Мне нужна твоя сперма.  
Чидори на мертвецов не действовало, зато позволило Тобираме втолкнуть Саске внутрь, войти самому и закрыть за собой дверь.  
— Ты охуел? — неласково поинтересовался Саске. В ответ Тобирама сунул ему в руки баночку.  
— Это недолго. Сделаешь это по-быстрому, и я уйду.  
— Нет. Уходи так. Я хочу спать.  
— Не заставляй меня применять силу, — Тобирама угрожающе сверкнул глазами. Саске скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ну и пожалуйста, применяй, — упрямо ответил он. — Я ничего делать не буду.  
Он повернулся и пошел в спальню. В конце концов, в свое время он немало ночей провел на привалах с Наруто под боком, и засыпать в сложных ситуациях рядом с кем-то чокнутым ему было не привыкать.   
Саске закрыл глаза.  
— У тебя дисфункция половых органов? Импотенция? Просто расстройство?  
Саске повернулся на бок.  
— Может, ты не знаешь, как это — дрочить? Тебя научить? Это просто.  
Саске с рычанием перевернулся на живот и укрыл подушкой голову.  
— Массаж простаты может помочь, — Тобирама отобрал подушку и сел на кровати в позе лотоса.  
— Три часа ночи, — пробормотал Саске, — и меня домогается мертвый хокаге. Как будто всех этих девиц было мало.  
— Я все еще могу применить силу, — отозвался Тобирама.  
— Ладно! Хорошо! — Саске тоже сел на кровати. — После этого ты уберешься?  
— Даю слово, — Тобирама протянул Саске баночку, и тот вспомнил, что швырнул ее в Тобираму в порыве злости.  
— Дай журнал и выйди, — скомандовал Саске.  
— Журнал? — впервые за все время Тобирама выглядел немного растерянным. — Какой журнал?  
— Голые девочки, порно, горячие штучки, сиськи. Не могу поверить, ты хочешь, чтобы я подрочил, но даже не принес с собой порнушку.  
— А ты не сможешь без журнала?   
— Я хочу спать, — буркнул Саске. — А чтобы подрочить, мне надо возбудиться. А чтобы возбудиться, — он метнул на Тобираму взгляд, — мне нужен журнал. Кассета с порно тоже сойдет.  
— Ладно, — смягчился Саске, увидев, как напряженно раздумывает над чем-то Тобирама. — Иди сходи за журналом, киоски откроются часов через пять, а я пока подремлю.  
Он залез под одеяло и укрылся, приготовившись заснуть и надеясь, проснувшись, не обнаружить рядом с собой второго хокаге, которому зачем-то понадобилась сперма Саске.  
Кстати, зачем?  
— Нет времени, я должен уйти до рассвета.  
— Тогда приведи мне девочку, — зевнул Саске.  
— Тоже не пойдет, — Тобирама сдернул с Саске одеяло. — Я сам займусь тобой.  
— Нет, стой, так не пойдет, — Саске попытался отползти, но Тобирама уже тянул к себе штанины пижамы, и Саске с ужасом понимал, что вот-вот останется в трусах.  
Страшно подумать, что случится, когда падет этот последний бастион целомудренности.  
— Между прочим, я отличный любовник, — с нескрываемым самодовольством сообщил Тобирама.— Тебе понравится.  
— Да ну? Может, тебе это говорили, потому что ты был хокаге? — Саске не собирался расставаться с трусами и тянул их к себе, Тобирама тоже не сдавался. Трусы угрожающе трещали.  
— Мне говорили это еще до того, как я стал хокаге.   
Тобирама медленно, но верно вжимал Саске в изголовье кровати.  
— Это были мои любимые трусы, — сказал Саске, почувствовав, что в руке осталась только резинка, а все остальное исчезло.  
На самом деле он даже не помнил, какие именно трусы были на нем надеты сегодня, но пусть эта сволочь ощутит угрызения совести, решил он.  
— Ты кончишь несколько раз и будешь умолять меня продолжать, — пообещал Тобирама.  
— Не думаю, что что-то получится. В смысле, ты мертвый, разве для этого не нужны какие-то жидкости? Кровь?  
— Твоих жидкостей вполне хватит, — заверил Тобирама.  
Саске уперся лопатками в холодную стену и понял: дальше отступать некуда.  
В голову лезли только всякие глупости вроде: «Я буду кричать», но так вроде должны говорить девушки, если их кто-то собирается изнасиловать. Саске не был девушкой, хоть его и явно собирались изнасиловать. Что делают в таких случаях парни?  
Саске пожалел, что Орочимару не преподавал ему уроков сексуального воспитания. Хотя с другой стороны, решил Саске, у него и так слишком много детских травм, чтобы их усугублять.  
К тому же, возможно как раз Орочимару кричал в таких случаях: «Еще! Покажи, что ты мужик, а не креветка!»  
Он напряженно думал об этом, смотря в глаза Тобирамы, лицо которого приближалось, пока их носы не соприкоснулись. В этих красных глазах Саске читал неумолимый смертный приговор своей девственности.  
И, кажется, Тобираме это все даже нравилось.  
И Саске тоже понравилось, хоть он и не заметил, когда именно они начали целоваться.  
И когда это руки Тобирамы оказались под пижамной рубашкой?  
И, оказывается, минет — это здорово. Саске стонал в голос от удовольствия, вцепляясь в волосы Тобирамы, и даже не заметил, что тот устроил ему прямой массаж простаты во время минета.  
И кончать во время секса с другим человеком — это здорово, куда лучше, чем от собственной руки. Саске не смутило даже то, как заботливо Тобирама подставил баночку под струю спермы. В конце концов, его же не смущало то, что Тобирама — мертвый.  
Хотя, конечно, Саске предпочел бы более стандартный первый раз. Ну там, цветы, конфеты, смущающаяся девушка с волосами розового оттенка и в пеньюаре.  
Он хотел было пожаловаться на это Тобираме и поразмышлять вслух, должен ли тот теперь жениться как порядочный человек, но отрубился. Он ведь так сильно хотел спать.

На следующий день Саске не смог найти ни единого следа, что все произошедшее ночью ему не приснилось. Поэтому он решил, что технически он все еще девственник.  
И демон бы побрал эти реалистичные сны, возможно, Второй хокаге на самом деле был таким хорошим любовником, каким его представило воспаленное воображение Саске.  
В любом случае, где там все эти свитки с Эдо Тенсеем?


End file.
